Skyscraper
by MZDBZBABE
Summary: What happens when Trunksteases pan all her life until she explodes and tells all of her feelings in song at her concertrated t for words


Hey guys. Look I know I haven't been updating that's because I no longer love GohanxVidel stories anymore sorry. I am now a trunks and pan story writer. I have a lot of one shots I'd like to put up so if you want that night just take it I'm done with it sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS or any of the songs so enjoy

**Bold letters-**are song lyrics

_Italic=_are speaking terms

This is just normal writing

Here we go again. They were in his room arguing again, but his time it was different. He realized he had loved this girl since he was young. Now all he did was make her cry and yell. It was the night of her first day for her world tour. She had grown into a gorgeous woman.

"_This is exactly the reason you have no boyfriend, and no talent because all you do is sit there and cry like a big baby. Your no sayain you're not even quarter sayain your just a low life useless human"_

Pan's POV

She couldn't take it anymore that last sentence tore her apart. She kicked him as hard as she could in his family jewels. Then she took off out of his window. Yes, she was crying, but she had a concert to do and she wasn't about to let her fans down because he wanted to be a jerks as always.

As soon as she touched down in Satan City She ran to the night club concert where she'd start for her world tour. She walked in and ran back stage. She then noticed her parents, his parents, her uncle, her grandparents him, and his sister her best friend ran in the club after her and sat at a group table all together.

She was already dressed she just needed to be introduced._ "Now the moment you've all been waiting for Panny Sarong. But first she wants me to tell you to look in the back there sitting Briefs and her son uhhh the Asshole Mr. Trunks Briefs."_

And if you listened closely you could hear her practically scream at the announcer man.

Normal POV

THEN SHE STARTED SINGING

As she began to sing she gave Trunks the death stare that would have mad Vegeta tremble. Then she gave him the coldest look she's had ever given anyone.

She was putting so much in to this song that she started to cry all over again. Everybody were about to get up and kill the man even Goku. Pan started to make her way down the crowd to him. She stopped right in front of him and grabbed him by the collar right before she was able to RUN away.

Then all of a sudden she broke down and was crying hysterically. No matter how much she wanted to stop crying and be strong she couldn't.

After she put him down and started to sing another song. The next song Pan started to walk outside making sure everybody that was in the area could hear her sing. Everybody in the club had followed her. Even her family and friends, and then all she was wearing were a pair of denim very very very short shorts. With a bikini top and was wearing a pair of all black pumps and started dancing with the backup girls.

Everybody was just standing there staring with big eyes while the fans plus bra were dancing to her song. Nobody could believe this was or is the same Panny they grew up with. It's like she had an alter ego that just took over her body.

Then she walked off the stage outside and she made up way through the crowds where in the middle of everybody she finished the song.

Then Pan and the Other backup dancers started wining.(P.S. Bra's apart of the back ups)

After the concert ended she met up with her family everyone went home except for Vegeta, Goten, Bra, and Trunks.

"_So I guess you want some answers huh?" _Pan asked

"_Well then I have a question for you Vegeta. I fi told you me and Trunks were getting married would you accept me in you r sayain family though I'm related to Goku" _Pan asked him

He sat there and thought for a while then answered yes with a simple nod.

"_you're the one who acts more like a sayain than my own brats." _He replied

"_well then its time you knew I have loved your son all my life but I have to admit he is the most naïve person in the world that's why I never fought back all the bruises I've ever had either came from fight villains, trunks or from me cutting myself. _She replied.

"_I needed something to take my mind off of him. Only Goten and Bra knew I had asked them to keep it a secret. But Trunks you're a low life bastard who doesn't deserve to live, but I'm not the kind of person to kill because of something like that. I knew you loved me too another reason I never fought back. And I'm so over you we could have had something but you went and ruined it." _She said on the verge of crying then walked out of his life forever.

888888888888888888888

He tried calling, texting, emailing, visiting. He did everything in his power to talk to her till they met again..

srry it was a long chapter i was planing on making it a one shot anyways how was it if I get more than five reviews I will contuie it.R&R


End file.
